


Hologram Skies

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress looks up at the fake sky.Spoilers for 'The Doctor Falls'





	Hologram Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I love her. She is not dead.

The Mistress looks up.

The cloud of smoke covers them but it clears, swept away by the slight wind.

The sky- it's fake, she can clearly see the metal plating of the next level's floor through it- is so blue.

She stares upwards and almost wants to weep.

How long has it been since she's been somewhere that truly feels like outside.

She can taste the metal in the air but the sky is high above her and there are clouds, blown along by wind.  _Simulated wind_ \- she reminds herself, trying to stop the feelings rolling in at the sight.

She gazes at the expanse, knowing it is fake.

"It's beautiful." She whispers through her link to the Doctor's mind, closing her eyes and gently wrapping her senses around the image of the sky.

Carefully she places it at the forefront of his mind, delicately wrapped- a present.

"The sky- it's beautiful." She murmurs again for when he wakes up and thinks she's turned away from him.


End file.
